One Day
by An Artists Account
Summary: One day we will look back on this day, laugh nervously and change the subject Scorpius/Rose humour


**Please review!**

_**One day we shall look back on this day, laugh nervously and change the subject.**_

"Why am I here?" I whined- stated my opinion in a manly and grownup way.

Al rolled his eyes ( he did that a lot) " You are providing moral support to your best friend in a time of great need."

I snorted in a manly and grownup way. " But I could be doing something much more worthwhile. Like chatting up fit Muggle girl in service stations."

Al rolled his eyes again. He could recognise the signs, " Who is it this time?" He sounded so exasperated I had to force myself not to laugh.

"I'm in love."

"Not again!"

I scowled in a manly and grownup way. " Oh Al, she's an angel, a goddess, a , a..a...a-" I couldn't think of what else to call that vision of perfection and trailed off, throwing my arms wide as though to encompass the entire world. The dog lying at my feet took it to mean I wanted a slobber bath.

After performing a drying charm and hitting my best mate on the head with a cushion ( he just laughed harder) I slumped in my chair and glanced around one of the sitting rooms at no. 12 Grimmauld Place. Al's house was certainly grand. Every bit as grand as Malfoy Manor. But then his dad _was_ The Harry Potter.

Al elbowed my in the side, "Well? Spill the Bertie Botts." He commanded.

I smirked "well, I apparated to a Muggle service station just on the off chance there would be a good conquest-"

"Ah, that would explain why you were late."

"I wasn't that late."

"No, When you're Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy four and a half hours doesn't count as late. Do you realise how much I needed you to provide moral support through Uncle Percy's visit. FOUR AND A HALF HOURS ON THE THICKNESS OF CAULDRON BOTTOMS!"

I winced. "Sorry."

"Never mind. Go on"

" She was just sitting there drinking a coffee with a friend and I just knew it was destiny. Merlin she was gorgeous, long curling deep red hair and sapphires for eyes. Anyway so I sat down next to her and smiled my swoon smirk and she half smiled but kinda confused like she recognised me or something. But then I introduced myself and then she smiled properly, she had really nice teeth, and said her name was Isabelle, I think she was French cos she had the most adorable accent. Isabelle..."

I trailed off dreamily.

"what was her friend like?"

"I dunno, wasn't looking really, Aggie something. It began with A anyway."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, " I said slowly, "that sounds about right."

Al's expression turned from confused to dawning intellect to a pure evil smirk.

I looked at him quizzically but all he said was. " Rose will be here soon."

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't seen Rose in years, well, since she'd won a scholarship to take her OWLs and NEWTs early in France at Beaubaton. She'd hated me from day one and we always came to blows whenever we were in the same room for more than two seconds. She had had big frizzy carrot hair, prominent front teeth and was so covered in freckles you couldn't see her face. Her voice was high and squeaky and she was such an insufferable Know-It-All but I was always the only one who ever seemed to notice this.

I wasn't overjoyed to be seeing her again.

"So anyway, I saw this really tall guy heading for her with a packet of Doritos and I thought, "Damn, she's got a boyfriend' so I grabbed her hand and scrawled my number on it, really nice hands they were too, and legged it."

"What number?"

"You know, those blippy things Muggles use instead of owls. Mum bought me one last year after this girl just walked up to me and asked for my number and I just stared at her until she turned beetroot and walked off. What's it called...Erm... A welly-box."

" A Welly-Box?" He said doubtfully.

"A Welly-box." I confirmed.

"Don't you mean a telly phone?" Came a voice from the doorway and Mrs. Potter walked though the doorway.

Even at just turned forty one Al's mum is quite a looker. Her red hair is still long, straight and completely natural and her eyes still get that mischievous look that I remember from the very first time I saw her almost six years ago. But best of all is she's always laughing. She never seemed to care about me being a Malfoy and basically adopted me as another son. Mr Potter likes me too I think , or at least he doesn't judge me on my father. It's Mr Weasley I have to watch, but I think he's finally beginning to trust me.

A car door slammed outside and the sound of laughter floated up from the street. Al and I looked down on a group of four teenagers clambering out of a bright red sports car. I recognised Dom who had been driving first ( I mean come on-who hadn't fancied her at one time or another, she was part veela after all) then Louis who had his feet on the dashboard. But the other two girls, who looked slightly younger than Dom I didn't recognise at all. Until Al opened the window and bellowed a greeting and they looked up.

My jaw dropped.

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" I half shouted, then staggered away from the window frame, collapsing into a chair. Al looked at me as though I'd gone mad (so basically like normal).

"It's her!" I gasped.

"Who?" He smirked at me. Damn you Albus, make it hard for me!

"Isabelle Stupid, who else?"

"What are you talking about thick-o? It's just Alice who id blonde and an angel and a goddess and best friends with my cousin Rosie." His evil grin just grew bigger.

"The girl I gave my Welly- I mean telly box number too." I buried my face in my hands.

"You gave my baby cousin your number and tried to chat her up?"

"It's worse."

"How can it be worse?"

"She recognised me! She knew it was me all along and just walked up to her and said 'Hey gorgeous' and scrawled my number on her hand!"

"That's worse."

"The guy must have been Louis, he's just dyed his hair."

"Hair dye does that."

"Ha ha very droll. What am I suppose to do?" I wailed, not even bothering to sound manly and grownup this time. "HELPME!"

"I think it's a bit late for that."

"Why? I can get down to the kitchen and floo home before she ever sees me and-"

"It's too late."

"You think I'm just gonna stand here like a fool while the girl I'm in love with laughs and laughs and laughs at me and then- She's right behind me isn't she?"

Al nodded.

I slowly turned around and looked at the vision of beauty leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

"Hey Scorp. Long time no see."

"Why didn't you tell me who you where?"

"Where's the fun in that? Anyway I did."

"You said you were called Isabelle."

"It's my middle name. I was hardly going to give my first name to you Stalker boy." She crossed the room and kissed Al on both cheeks, French style. "I brought Alice with me for you Al, she can't stop talking about you, it's all Al this, Al that, Al the other, can I see Al, when can I see Al?"

I wasn't used to being completely ignored by good looking girls. "Why were you in a muggle service station?"

"Because, " She rolled her eyes, "I wanted a coffee and Dom was driving and Alice was being a music freak and not listening and Louis and I are still underage so no-one would transfigure me any so I bullied them into stopping at a Muggle station to get some for me."

"I'm confused." I said confusedly. "Why are you still under-aged?"

"Because Dumb-dumb I'm not seventeen yet. Duh!"

"But you're in our year."

"I'm the youngest, I barely made it into this year at all. I was born at twenty minutes to midnight on August 31st. Anyway Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy we have something more important to discuss. Something like THIS!"

She raised her left hand, the hastily scrawled numbers. Man she was fit when she was angry.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when we would get to that."

She shot me the evil. I wilted on the spot.

"Smooth, Malfoy. Real smooth."

"Shut up Al."

"Even if you didn't recognise Rose how come you still didn't recognise Alice? You were at school with her for three years before she moved to France too."

Rose nodded and smiled at him, why couldn't she smile at me? And said "Yeah, she's been taking NEWT Herbology."

I was still confused, "Why didn't you just floo down or come by side along apparition?"

The resemblance between Al and Rose at that point was striking. The same rolling eyes, the same exasperated expression.

"Dom's just got a new car."

"Oh sure, that clears everything up." I said sarcastically

"She's just bought a new bright red sports car."

"But why not floo down?"

"Because she's Dom. An French."

"OI! I heard that!" Dom appeared in the doorway along with her brother and Alice.

Rose stopped leaning against the doorframe and grinned at her cousin. "You were meant too."

Dom pouted and threw herself over the back of the sofa, landing with a thump and folding her arms behind her head.

I was still gawping at Rose. She raised an eyebrow back at me then blew me a kiss. I turned the colour of Dom's car.

"As Mr. Charming here seems to have had a tongue tying curse put on him by Rosie Posy over there then I shall have to be the dashing young rake now. Alice come and sit here."

One of his arms shot out and I found myself on the floor getting my second slobber bath in twenty minutes. Alice stepped neatly over me and sat down, kissing Al on the cheek in thanks. He half bowed over her hand and kissed it as she giggled.

Rose meanwhile was laughing at me as I tried to fight the Potter's over exuberant dog off. I scowled at the love of my life then stuck my tongue out. She just smirked then shrieked as I stuck my foot out and she catapulted straight on top of me.

Her red lips were millimetres away from my own, her eyes bright. "You're not that bad Malfoy you know." Then she pecked me once on the lips before smiling down at me. "You know one day we will look back at this day, laugh nervously and change the subject."

"Definitely."

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

So much for beginning to trust me.

Rose clambered gracefully to her feet much to my disappointment. "Oh hey Dad."

Mr Weasley completely ignored her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" He roared again, advancing on me wielding his wand.

Rose looked affronted. "Oh Hey, Rose. How was France? It was fine thank you Daddy, lovely weather. How were exams? Oh not too bad, Would you like to see my results? Wow sweetheart, they're amazing I'm so proud of you! Gee Dad it was nothing."

Ron just looked at her. I stood up and hid behind Rose. "Can we run yet?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "Not yet, babes."

Babes?

"Dad, if Scorpius is my boyfriend it's really no concern of yours-"

"BOYFRIEND. WHY YOU-!"

She looked at me.

"Now we run."

I didn't need telling twice.

We legged it.

_15 years later_

Rosie and I had just finished putting the kids to bed and had collapsed onto the sofa.

"Do you remember when we first got together," I nuzzled into her neck. She looked slightly shocked that I had brought it up.

"Unfortunately."

"That's good. Just checking."

We looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"The weather was nice today wasn't it?"

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
